


Come Back to Bed

by Rory_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, loving, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: Baz wakes up in Simon's flat because the bastard has the window open.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Teens and up because of swearing, otherwise it's a pretty G rated fic.   
> Super short too. 
> 
> Not beta read, be nice to me!
> 
> First person POV because that's how Rainbow writes, I usually write third person POV.

I wake up to cold air rushing over my skin and I shiver, rolling in my sleepy daze, seeking Simon’s body heat. All I find is an empty bed and sheets colder than me. My heart lurches to a near stop and I have to swallow the initial panic, reminding myself that I can see in the bloody dark and that I am not in the coffin anymore for Merlin’s sake. I’ve only been out of Watford for a few months, and sometimes I still wake with panic crawling up the back of my throat. Usually, if I’m at Simon’s flat, he’s there to smooth my hair back and kiss my forehead while I calm myself. He’s not there, which probably means he had a nightmare before I woke up and he’s sitting in the arm chair he would have pulled across the room to face the window he’s characteristically opened. I sit up on my elbow and look towards the window where the familiar, winged silhouette of my boyfriend is framed by light from a watery moon (or maybe the streetlights) (probably the streetlights). If it wasn’t for the tail moving slowly like a thoughtful cat’s, Simon would look like an angel. 

“Come to bed Snow,” I say softly, pulling the blanket up my body to hide it from the wind coming in. My voice makes Simon start and he turns slightly so I can see his profile, the sideways shape of his smile. 

“What?” He asks, sounding dazed and lost. I open my mouth to antagonise him, to be snarky and sarcastic, to follow the habits of a long-lost feud. ‘Don’t be so thick Snow, I said come to bed’ or ‘you are such a fucking half-wit sometimes!’  
I don’t have to do that anymore, I don’t have to hold him at arm’s length or initiate a fight to get something from him. He turns in the chair a little more and in the dark I can see his blue eyes and tawny curls, and I can see the curious look on his face, wondering what I am thinking. I smile against my will, and it’s as if he can sense it because he smiles to. 

“Come back to bed love,” I say, and he nods, standing from the chair and tucking his wings small against his back. “And close that fucking window!” I say and then bite my lip sheepishly, not that he can see. I guess old habits do die hard. 

“You are a pain in my arse Basil,” he grumbles, but I can tell he doesn’t really mean it as he leans out the window to pull it closed with a soft snick. I reach for my wand beside my bed and spell the blinds closed as Simon walks towards his side of the bed and climbs under the blanket. I put the wand back down and he presses up against my back, snaking his arm around my waist and curling his legs behind mine. He’s smaller than me, but I still feel safe and warm in his embrace and the coolness that had woken me evaporates from my body as his body heat envelopes me. I only ever feel properly warm when Simon is holding me, and the thought makes me smile. 

“I love you Simon,” I whisper, and he smiles against my neck. 

“Even when I wake you up because I have the window open?” He asks and I nod in reply as he pulls me even closer, letting me pillow my head on his bicep. 

“Even then,” I agree through a yawn. 

“I love you too,” he whispers as the fog of sleep grapples at me for the second time that night.


End file.
